


Rey's First Trip to the Dentist

by radioactivesaltghoul



Series: prompts scavenged from places around the internet [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is F for Flustered, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Coming In Pants, Crack, F/M, No Pregnancy, Rey is D for Dumb, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Vagina Dentata, Vaginal Fingering, i can't believe i thought hard enough about this concept to write smut, i hate it and yet i can't stop laughing about it, it's had as much editing as it deserves, shitting on the us healthcare system, this fic is C for Cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul
Summary: After starting a new job with decent health insurance, Rey is able to see a dentist for the first time since she was a kid. Dr Solo seems nice, and the fact that just looking at him makes her drool is only going to make his job easier.Ben isn’t surprised to have a patient who is long overdue for a checkup, but he is surprised that she’s so beautiful.And what’s this she’s saying about a second set of teeth?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: prompts scavenged from places around the internet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757551
Comments: 91
Kudos: 101
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics, Reylo Hidden Gems, Reylo Vagina Dentata





	1. The Appointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AttackoftheDarkCurses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackoftheDarkCurses/gifts).



> i was laughing about [this tweet](https://twitter.com/AttackotDC/status/1295872000213360641) while half asleep over my coffee this morning and suddenly an outline flew into my head. AttackoftheDarkCurses didn’t even have to post this to reylo_prompts so i have only myself to blame.
> 
> this is my 50th fic on ao3. i have no idea what it says about me that my 50th fic is about fucking vagina dentata, but it probably isn’t good.

Rey left the UK when she was eighteen years old to attend a university in the US and she’s never looked back. There’s nothing for her there aside from a traumatic childhood and she never intends to return. The one downside to being in the US is its nightmare of a health care system; even though she’d had some form of health insurance through her university, it hadn’t covered much more than the bare minimum. It’s not until she starts her first post-university job at Resistance Enterprises that she finally has dental insurance.

“This is great,” she says to Rose, one of her new coworkers, as they’re getting post-work drinks at the end of Rey’s first week. “I can finally get a bunch of checkups that I haven’t been able to afford before.”

Rose nods. “I know the feeling,” she says. “It was the same for me. I had health insurance through the state until I was eighteen, but I was shit out of luck until I started this job when I was twenty-two. I was able to see a dentist for the first time in four years.”

At the word dentist, Rey perks up. “I’ve never had my teeth cleaned,” she confesses. “I know you’re supposed to get it done every six months so that they can check for cavities and stuff, but this is the first time I’ve ever had dental insurance. Do you have any recommendations for a good dentist in town?”

“Oh, sure,” Paige, another new coworker, says. “There’s a couple. I see Dr Netal on Takodana street, but my sister is partial to Dr Solo, whose office is on the other side of town from me.”

“That’s probably near my neighborhood,” Rey says, pulling out her phone to make a note. “Dr Solo, you said?”

The next morning, Rey calls Dr Solo’s office and makes her first dental appointment ever. The schedule is tight, but she manages to squeeze in as the last appointment of the day on Friday. Rey is a little bummed about having to miss Friday post-work drinks with her coworkers, but her excitement over finally getting her teeth cleaned is stronger than her sorrow that she’ll have to miss happy hour.

“What am I supposed to wear to see a dentist?” she asks Rose on Thursday afternoon. “I want to make it easy for the dentist to inspect my teeth.”

Rose gives her a strange look. “It’s just the dentist,” she says. “Wear whatever you’d normally wear.”

That’s not helpful. Rey’s nervous when she wakes up on Friday morning, so she puts on a sundress that always makes her feel cute. This will probably make things easier for the dentist, too.

The day flies by and before she knows it, she’s on her way to Dr Solo’s office for her 7:30pm appointment. “I appreciate you fitting me into your schedule this week,” she says as she’s being checked in for the appointment. The woman sitting at the desk is gorgeous with blonde hair in two side buns that complement Rey’s nicely, which will make things go more smoothly. Rey’s teeth will be easier to inspect if she’s relaxed, and being inspected by someone she’s this attracted to will _definitely_ make her more relaxed.

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Dr Solo says. “He’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Rey frowns. “He?”

“Dr Solo.”

Wait. “You’re not the dentist?” she asks.

The woman laughs. “Oh, no, I’m Kaydel, the office admin. Dr Solo wouldn’t get nearly as much done if he had to worry about all of the paperwork. Dealing with health insurance companies is a P-I-T-A, if you know what I mean.”

Rey nods. “This is the first time I’ve ever had dental insurance,” she confesses.

Kaydel seems to understand Rey’s nervousness, because she smiles and says, “You’ll be fine. Dr Solo is a wonderful dentist. Graduated top of his class and everything.”

“I worked hard for it.” Rey spins around at the sound of a voice—Dr Solo’s voice, she guesses—and feels her eyes widen at the man standing in the doorway to what is presumably the exam room. “Thanks, Kaydel.” His gaze shifts and suddenly they’re caught in a stare.

_This_ is Dr Solo? Rey’s first thought is, embarrassingly, _Is it unethical to ask your dentist out on a date?_ followed by _And how does one actually go about asking their dentist on a date?_ Rey has always been too busy to bother dating. Earning a double degree in calculus and mechanical engineering takes up all of your free time when you’re a student, and before she was in university, she was too focused on surviving to bother with a relationship. It’s been fine, for the most part; she knows she’s fully capable of getting herself off without a partner.

Neither Rey nor Dr Solo realize they’re staring at each other until Kaydel says, “And on that note, if you don’t need anything else from me, I’m going to head out.”

Dr Solo is the first one to look away, clearing his throat. “That’s fine,” he says. “Have a good weekend, Kaydel.” To Rey, he adds, “It’s just through here, if you’ll follow me.”

Rey nods, cheeks on fire. She barely recognizes what her body is doing in response to thinking about the fact that she’s now alone with a strange man who she has the nearly irresistible urge to climb like a tree. It’s nearly enough to kill her nerves about this being her first dentist appointment. “I, uh,” she says, throat strangely dry.

He stops in front of a chair surrounded by equipment that Rey recognizes from TV. “Yes?” he says. “Please, sit down.”

She settles into the seat, wondering how this is going to help him clean all her teeth. “This is embarrassing, but I haven’t had dental insurance until now. I clean all my teeth regularly but please don’t judge me if I have any cavities.”

“Rey,” he says. Something about the way her name sounds on his lips strokes a fire in her core. She can already feel her teeth relax. He’ll probably appreciate that, even though she’s uncertain how to navigate her attraction to this man who is about to inspect all her teeth. “This is a judgement-free zone. I’ve had patients who haven’t seen a dentist in a decade. It’s a shitty healthcare system. It happens.”

He sounds so firm that she immediately feels reassured. “Well, then,” she says, lying back in the seat. “How do we do this?”

“A check-up and cleaning shouldn’t take too long,” he explains, pulling on a pair of nitrile gloves and a surgical mask and taking out a bag of vacuum-sealed instruments that remind her of a sci-fi movie. “If there’s any need for extensive dental work or repairs, we’ll make a follow-up appointment.” She finds herself in the confusing position of hoping there will be a need for more dental work solely to have another chance to be in the same room as this man even though the thought of dealing with more medical bills gives her a headache. “But don’t worry about that right now. Lay back and open your mouth.”

She follows his instructions, sneaking nervous looks at him as he gets various pieces of equipment out. “What is all of that?” she asks, eyeing tools that look like ice picks nervously.

He follows her gaze and chuckles. It’s a bit muffled behind the mask; she thinks it’s a pity she can’t see his smile. “They look scary but they’re safe for you, I promise.” When she doesn’t respond, he adds, “Would it help if I explained to you what I’m doing while I examine your teeth?”

“Yes.” The reply is so fast she barely notices she’s said anything. It’s not so much that she wants to know what he’s doing to her as it is that she simply wants to listen to him talk. Maybe he’ll even say her name again, giving her something to think about much later on tonight.

“I know it’s awkward trying to have a conversation with your dentist while he’s looking at your teeth, so I won’t be offended if you don’t say anything,” he jokes. “Tell me if anything hurts and I’ll stop. Okay?”

She nods, then relaxes into her chair for the exam. Dr Solo is very patient with her, explaining the various tools and what they do. Rey’s never had much interest in anything related to human anatomy, but he’s obviously fascinated by the topic of human teeth.

The exam for her mouth goes by faster than she thought. “You’re lucky,” he says when it’s over, sitting back to take off his gloves and mask. “No cavities. You’re doing a great job flossing and brushing regularly.” She’s practically preening from the praise, as simple as it may be. “Now,” he says, opening up the appointment calendar on his computer. “There’s no extra work needed, so I’ll see you in—”

“Wait,” she says, frowning.

He gives her a concerned look. “Is everything okay?”

How can the appointment be over? They’re only halfway done. “What about my other teeth?”

* * *

Ben can’t believe what he’s hearing. “I’m sorry, your other teeth?” he repeats.

The patient that he is absolutely not thinking about asking out because _that would be unprofessional, Ben_ seems confused. “Yeah,” she says. “My other teeth. The ones in my vagina.”

Ah. So it’s one of _those_ dreams, then. “That’s not—” Shit, why can he visualize her so well? Usually the vagina dentata patients in his dreams are nameless, faceless people that his mind conjures from far too much time spent in the deep bowels of the internet while in dental school. She’s totally his type, too; all hazel eyes, freckles, and an absolutely charming British accent. “This is a joke,” he says, trying to shake it off.

It’s embarrassing that his number one recurring dream is the vagina dentata patient. It had been a joke while he was at dental school thanks to a movie that came out while he was a student and the sheer absurdity of it had always stuck with him, enough so that more than a decade later he’s still dreaming about vagina teeth.

He braces himself for anger that he’s called her on her bluff; what he gets is a confused “Why would I joke about this?” from the patient he’s having entirely unprofessional thoughts towards.

But then again, if this is a dream, does it matter that he wants to bang his patient?

“It’s—” He swallows thickly. He doesn’t want to offend her. “It’s unusual, that’s all,” he says in his most bladly professional voice.

Clearly, Rey has never taken a human anatomy class. “What is?” she asks.

“Your, ah. Your other set of teeth.” When her expression doesn’t change, he asks, “Do you not study human anatomy in biology classes in the UK?”

“Of course we do,” she replies, sounding indignant. “But I…” He can practically see her making the connections as the truth hits her. “I thought it was one of those things everyone had,” she says in a much more subdued voice, face furiously red. “That nobody talked about the second set of teeth because it was so common that nothing needed to be said about them.”

His heart aches for this poor woman who has spent all 22 years of her life thinking that vaginas normally had teeth. “You’re not joking?” he asks gently.

She shakes her head. “No. Do you want to see?”

Now Ben is the one who’s furiously red. “Sorry, do I want to what?”

“See them. See my other teeth.” She stands up and gives him a determined look that’s only partially ruined by how red her face is. “I’ll show you, but only if you promise not to laugh.”

This is usually the point by which he’s woken up from the vagina dentata dream. Between that and the patient who looks too vivid to be a figment of his imagination, he’s starting to get a little suspicious. But there’s no way this could possibly be real, so he may as well see the dream out to its conclusion.

Agreeing to see Rey’s vagina teeth is hands-down the most unethical thing he could possibly do, but it’s a no-brainer to agree to it. “Okay,” she says, looking around. “Where do you want to do it? There’s a lot of light in here, but to be honest, I’m not sure I’m comfortable showing you my other teeth out here where you normally see patients.”

“Of course,” he agrees. “Come into my office; it’s a lot more private than my exam room.”

Rey wastes no time hopping on his desk as soon as he locks the door behind them. “How about here?” she asks.

Ben shrugs, wondering how far this dream is going to take him. “It’s as good a place as any,” he replies.

“Okay.” She suddenly looks a lot less self-assured than she did a moment ago. “Are you sure this isn’t normal? I mean, you’re a dentist, not a gynecologist, right?”

“Of course, but I still took multiple human anatomy classes through my schooling. You don’t have to show me if you don't want to, Rey,” he reassures her.

Is it his imagination, or does she shiver when he says her name? “Well, okay then,” she says, lifting the hem of her dress and pulling off her underwear before sitting back down on top of his desk.

_Jesus fucking Christ,_ Ben thinks. _I work too much if this is how my sex dreams are starting now._

“You probably can’t see them from there,” she says, spreading her knees. “You’ll have to come closer.” He takes one step towards her, then another, eyes locked on hers the entire time in case she has a last minute change of mind.

He stops when she’s within reach, then hesitates. “Sorry, do you want me to—?” he asks, stopping when he realizes he doesn’t know what he’s asking.

In response, Rey leans back, pulling the hem of her dress out of the way. “Actually, I’m not sure you’ll be able to see them,” she says, sounding apologetic. “I’ve never tried looking, but I can feel them when I—I mean—”

Oh, he knows _exactly_ what she means. It’s a good thing his lab coat can hide an erection; she might not appreciate that her dentist is perving on her. He gets even harder a second later when she says, “Do you want to feel them?”

“Yes.” He shouldn’t be agreeing to this, dream or not, but she’s so pretty and oh god, is she wet? And if so, is she actually as aroused as he is right now, or is that simply how vagina dentata are?

She’s breathing harder now. “Well?” she says in a breathy tone that is doing nothing to help the throbbing between his legs. “What are you waiting for?”

“Uh, okay,” he says, kneeling down. It’s only when he touches the tip of his finger to her vulva that reality comes crashing down on him and he practically flings himself away from her as he realizes just how large of an ethical violation he’s committing.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, clamping her legs shut and pushing herself further onto his desk. “It’s not—it’s not _bad_ , is it?”

“No! No, that's not it at all,” he says. “It’s just—well, I’ve had this recurring dream about a beautiful patient with vagina dentata walking into my office since I was in dental school and when you told me about your other teeth, I assumed I was dreaming,” he babbles. “Except that my dreams never get this far.”

“You think I’m beautiful?”

Out of everything that just came spilling out of his mouth, _that_ is her takeaway? Whatever; he’s certainly not complaining. “Of course I do,” he says. “God, you’re the most beautiful woman who has ever crossed the threshold of my office. But this,” he says, clearing his throat. “I can’t treat you like a medical experiment. It’s too unethical.”

“You’re a doctor,” she says. “Dentist, whatever. How is giving me an exam of my vagina teeth unethical?”

Well, fuck, they’ve come this far. May as well just say it, he supposes. No matter what, he doubts he’s going to see Rey as his patient ever again. “It’s unethical because I don't want to examine you like you’re my patient. I want to explore your body as, uh—” Oh, hell, why can’t he speak like a normal human being “—What I mean is, are you free after this?”

She relaxes a bit, scooting towards the edge of the desk again. “Yeah, I was just going to go home and catch up on some TV. Why?”

“Can I buy you dinner?”

“Dr Solo, you don’t have to—”

“Ben.”

She frowns. “Huh?”

“Ben. My name is Ben. And I know I don’t have to buy you dinner. I mean, it doesn’t have to be dinner, we could go to the movies or something, I don’t know, it’s up to you.”

Rey’s expression relaxes into something too guarded to be called a smile, but her eyes light up. “Are you asking me out?”

“That depends. Are you accepting?”

“You don’t have to take me out simply because you want to see my vagina teeth,” she says.

“That’s not it,” he replies. “I mean, yes, I do, it sounds like a medical marvel and you’re beautiful so I’m sure your teeth are beautiful too, but that’s not the only reason I want to take you out.”

“Okay,” she says, finally smiling at him. “Yeah, I’d like that. Dinner, you said?”

He nods, hardly daring to believe this turn of events. “I mean, yes, but we don't have to if there’s a date activity you’d prefer to do instead. I don’t date much—well, ever, actually—so I’m probably a bit behind the times.”

“You and me both.” She’s full-on grinning now, which isn’t doing much to help his erection, but he’s not about to ruin the mood. “I’ve never been on a date, actually,” she confesses. “But I think dinner with you sounds like a nice place to start.”

“Really?” It probably isn’t cool to sound so relieved, but this is the first time in years he’s actually asked anyone out, and it’s the first time ever that the answer has been yes.

She nods. “Absolutely. Hey, do you still want to touch my teeth before we get something to eat?”

The fact that the woman of his literal dreams is half-naked and in his office after having agreed to go on a date with him blows his mind. He’s not going to fuck this up. He _can’t_. “Do you want me to?”

“Ben,” she says, reaching for his hands. “I came into your office this evening with the intent to have all of my teeth inspected. Please don’t let me down.”

If it weren’t for the smile, he would worry that he had offended her. “Never,” he says. “I’ll do my best to make sure all of your teeth are in good, working condition.”


	2. The Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by popular demand, i wrote The Exam. enjoy your cursed smut, you weirdos.

“Okay,” Rey says, leaning back on Ben’s desk. “Are you sure this is hygienic?”

It definitely isn’t, but it’s not like Ben sees patients in here anyway. “Don’t worry about it,” he tells her, wondering if it would be more appropriate to kiss her now or after he inspects her second set of teeth.

And then he pauses, frozen in place as he kneels in front of his desk with Rey splayed out, giving him an expectant look. “You can touch me, you know,” she says. “I mean, you do have a medical degree and all.”

Ben makes a mental note to go home and order some gynecology textbooks online. “Sure, but dentistry—well, it’s treated differently than other areas of medicine for a lot of stupid reasons thanks to our dumpster fire of a healthcare system,” he babbles, trying to calm himself down over the fact that he’s about to do the weirdest dental examination of his entire life.

It’s not until the tip of his bare finger is grazing her vulva that he realizes he should be wearing gloves for this sort of thing. But why would he do that when her skin is so hot and slick and she smells so good and he’s already losing his mind, great.

He rests another finger on her, vaguely recognizing various parts of her anatomy from anatomy textbooks and late-night internet searches. She gasps when his fingers slide along her lips, causing him to pull his hand away suddenly. “What’s wrong?” he asks, trying to read her expression for clues.

“Nothing’s wrong,” she says. Is it his imagination, or does she sound a little breathless? “Please continue.”

“Well, if you’re sure…” She doesn’t take the obvious out he gave her, so he touches her again, failing abysmally at keeping his thoughts on a professional track. Fuck, her skin is so hot and so slick and even if they stop here, Ben knows he’s going to be fantasizing about this for a long time.

God, he hopes they don't stop here.

“Yup.” Okay, her voice is _definitely_ breathier than it was before. “We’re good. Please keep going.”

Maybe she’s ticklish and that’s why she’s reacting like this. Or maybe she’s not actually aroused, this is just what happens when you have teeth in your vagina. “Rey, is this level of, uh—” He scrambles for a vaguely professional-sounding word “—lubrication typical for you?”

“Well,” Rey says, pushing herself up so that she can look at him. “To be completely honest, no.”

Oh god, is she saying…? Ben’s dick latches on to the implication that she’s aroused simply by the way he’s touching her, as light as it is. He’s surprised that he has any blood left to power his brain, honestly.

She sighs. “Look, I’m gonna be honest since we already agreed to get dinner,” she admits. “I find you really attractive and there’s something about the way you say my name that’s really hot.”

She... _what_?

“I don’t know,” Rey says, oblivious to the fact that Ben is struggling to cope with the sudden loss of blood to the head as it all rushes to his dick. “I mean, it’s probably a good thing for you. The teeth open when I’m aroused, so it’ll be easier for you to examine them anyway.”

“Hng,” is all that Ben is capable of saying in response.

“Anyway,” she adds, laying back down. “Can you see them yet?”

He squints. There’s plenty to look at, but nothing that looks like teeth. “No, I can’t.”

“Hm. Maybe you could try sticking your fingers inside me?” The casualness of her tone is betrayed by the hungry look in her eyes.

A response slips from him before he can stop it. “God, yes.”

He slides one finger inside. Just the tip, because he has no idea how far inside the teeth are, and he’s afraid to make any sudden movements in case that causes them to chomp. He is all too aware of what human teeth are capable of, although it’s probably different for vagina teeth. Are they going to be as big as normal human teeth? He can’t wait to find out.

Unless this is all a really elaborate prank, in which case...well, he’s got one finger halfway inside of a beautiful woman spread out on his desk and she’s moaning, so he’s more than happy to be pranked on.

He crooks his finger up, trying to feel around for something hard. He doesn’t find any teeth, but he does make Rey say, “Oh, _fuck_ , do that again,” so he thinks this still counts as a success.

“I think I need to buy a speculum for this,” he muses, mesmerized by the sight of his hand inside of Rey.

“A what?” When he looks up at the sound of Rey’s voice, she’s flushed, eyes wide as she takes him in.

“A speculum,” he says. “It’s what a gynecologist uses to, um. Inspect.” A beat. “You’ve neve seen a gynecologist, have you?”

“Bad health insurance,” she says by way of explanation.

“Ah. Right.”

“If you can’t complete your exam without a speculum,” she says, “does that mean we’re done here?”

If Ben’s dick could talk, it would be screaming _for the love of god, no!!!_ right now. “I mean,” he says, sounding rather hoarse. “We don’t have to be if you don’t want to? We can keep going. Um.”

“Oh, thank Christ,” Rey sighs. “That feels really good and I don’t want you to stop. If you’re okay with it, of course. And maybe add another finger?”

Fucking hell, he’s never going to recover from this. “I am more than okay with this,” he says, easing another finger in there. It elicits the most delicious moan from Rey. He shifts his hand, sliding his fingers a little deep inside her and stops when he feels something small and hard. “Holy shit,” he says, feeling around a bit more. “I think I found your teeth.”

There is probably something wrong with the fact that his first thought is _I wonder what this would feel like on my dick._ There is something even more wrong with how aroused he is at the thought of fucking Rey, vagina dentata and all.

“Do you— _ah_ —do you like them?” Rey manages to gasp. Her hips have started shifting in some semblance of rhythm with Ben’s motions as he feels all her teeth.

“I love them,” he confesses. “You feel fantastic. Do you ever accidentally bite yourself?”

“No, but they clench shut sometimes. I can feel them. It’s like having cramps. But not like— _oh, fuck_ —not when I’m this turned on.”

“Can I make you come?” God, this exam has veered so far off the rails it’s on a different continent.

“For—” Her breath hitches “—for science?”

There’s no time for anything other than brutal honesty. “No, because it’s really fucking hot and I would honestly sell my soul to be able to make you come at this point.”

She moans again. “Fuck, _yes_.”

This is hands-down the most erotic thing Ben has ever experienced. Rey is already a mess; he can barely feel her teeth anymore, leading him to wonder if they just, like, _retract_ when she’s close to orgasm. Assuming she is as close to orgasm as he thinks she is, anyway. He hasn’t had a lot of practice with this.

Not that he’s any less of a mess at the moment; his dick is so hard it’s painful. He’s so on edge that even the slight pressure as he shifts his weight so that he can use both hands on Rey is enough to make him groan.

Well, that, and the way she moans his name when he uses his free hand to touch her clit. She’s so wet that she’s dripping all over his desk, which is a problem for Future Ben to deal with once he’s gotten Rey off.

And himself, to be honest. If he has to go rub one real fast out in the washroom after this, so be it.

Which...that actually might not be the case; the sheer act of fingerfucking Rey on his desk might be enough to make him come. It’s impressive, honestly, considering how rare it is that he feels sexual attraction to someone else.

“Oh, fuck,” Rey whines, drawing the word out. “Ben, please, I’m so close, I—”

“FUCK.” The sensation of Rey clenching on his fingers as she screams his name is, indeed, enough to get him off. The teeth barely scrape his fingers as he works her through the aftershocks, making him wonder if his dick would be safe were they to actually have intercourse.

But that’s rather presumptuous of him, so he’s not going to allow himself to think about it anymore. Besides, Rey is looking at him like he’s a goddamn miracle, and he’d rather focus on that and pray that she doesn’t ask him what happened to his erection.

“Wow,” she says once she’s caught her breath. “That was incredible.”

Is it weird to lick his fingers? Who cares; he’s doing it anyway. Judging by the way Rey’s breath hitches, she’s into it. “I agree,” he says, feeling rather breathless himself.

“And you don’t—you don’t mind the teeth?” she asks. “I mean, I know you’re a dentist, but you’re probably sick of teeth after dealing with them all day.”

“God, no,” he says. “I mean, would we even have met, had you not been in search of a second dental exam?”

“True,” she says, pushing herself up to a sitting position. Jesus, his desk is a wreck. He’ll have to disinfect before the cleaning staff come by. _Worth it,_ he thinks. “Well, you are welcome to do that to me anytime, whether it’s for a dental exam or not.”

He might actually be in love. Or maybe that’s just the endorphins. Does it matter? “I will gladly take you up on that,” he tells her.

She smiles at him. “We could try again after dinner,” she suggests. “I’d be very interested in reciprocating, too.”

Jesus Christ. Despite the fact that he just came (which—what is he, fifteen? What the hell kind of adult comes in their pants? Doctor Ben Solo, apparently) his dick twitches with interest.

He clears his throat. “I’d be very interested in that, too,” he tells her. He debates adding a comment about eating her for dinner, but decides against it. He doesn’t want to come on too strong, and anyway, he’s not entirely certain he has the brainpower to make that sound smooth.

Neither of them says anything. They’re too busy smiling shyly at each other. This woman already practically has him wrapped around her finger. Surprisingly, he isn’t on the verge of a nervous breakdown about this. Huh. “Can I kiss you?” they both ask in unison.

“I think that means the answer is—” Ben starts to say, but then Rey kisses him and it turns out he doesn’t need to find the words anymore. He knows she feels it, too, right down to her vagina dentata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this and yet i couldn't stop laughing at these two questions that occurred as i was writing this, pulled straight from my notes:
> 
> 1\. "omg wait do the teeth clench when she comes, like does he feel them biting his finger and if so is he into that, maybe he has a bit of a pain kink"
> 
> 2\. "dick in vagina dentata - does it feel like deepthroating someone with extremely large lips? jesus christ i can’t believe i’m still thinking about this"

**Author's Note:**

> i have a weird sense of humor and you can occasionally find me on social media laughing at shit like this. i am radioactivesaltghoul on [tumblr](https://radioactivesaltghoul.tumblr.com/) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/radioactivesaltghoul) and r_saltghoul on [twitter](https://twitter.com/r_saltghoul).


End file.
